1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an electromagnetic fuel injection valve comprising: a valve housing having a valve seat at a front end thereof; a hollow fixed core continuously provided to a rear end of the valve housing; a movable core disposed opposite to an attraction surface of the fixed core; a coil disposed on an outer periphery of the fixed core; a valve element connected to the movable core to cooperate with the valve seat; and a valve spring configured to bias the valve element in a valve closing direction, wherein the movable core is caused to be attracted to the fixed core by energizing the coil so as to open the valve element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an electromagnetic fuel injection valve is known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-180785.